<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Love Myself by SpaceRavioli, tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332360">To Love Myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli'>SpaceRavioli</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu'>tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sextember [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland4, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lingerie, M/M, Sextember, Thigh High Socks, thigh high</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo empezó por una conversación que tuvo con Alex en una fiesta de Vegetta. </p><p>Luzu nunca había tenido problemas con Lely, pero después de unas cuantas copas de vino lo había atrapado desprevenido cuando le sugirió maneras de “mejorar el amor hacia uno mismo”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sextember [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Love Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt Sextember Dia 5: "Medias Largas"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luzu tomó el paquete con las manos temblorosas, esperando que el pobre repartidor no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo. Según las políticas de seguridad de la empresa, él ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que había en las cajas que entregaba a sus clientes, pero eso no evitaba que Luzu no se sintiera culpable. Cómo un niño que hacía una maldad y hacía todo por que sus padres no se enterasen, Luzu le dio su firma al empleado y abrazó la caja contra su pecho una vez cerró la puerta. Esperó a que la vagoneta se alejara de su propiedad antes de cerrar las cortinas y encerrarse en su habitación.</p><p>Aunque Luzu actuara como si cargara una bomba entre sus manos, no lo era. Tal vez sería menos vergonzoso que así fuera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ჿ</strong>
</p><p>Todo empezó por una conversación que tuvo con Alex en una fiesta de Vegetta.</p><p>Luzu nunca había tenido problemas con Lely, pero después de unas cuantas copas de vino lo había atrapado desprevenido cuando le sugirió maneras de “mejorar el amor hacia uno mismo”.</p><p>― ¿Quién dijo que no me quiero a mi mismo?  ―Había preguntado Luzu con una botella de vino en una mano y una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. Lely soltó una carcajada en su cara.</p><p>― ¡No se trata de solo quererte, Luzu! Tienes que adorarte. ―Dejó caer su nuca contra la hamaca y levantó su pierna de manera provocativa. ―Cuando te sientas mal, oblígate a sentirte bien, ¿entiendes? Busca la mejor ropa que tengas, arréglate de puta madre y que se joda el resto del mundo.</p><p>Luzu asintió, aunque no entendía con claridad a que se refería Alex. El vino le hacía procesar todo de manera más lenta.</p><p>―Tu cara de cordero me dice que no entiendes. ―Lely rodó los ojos. Después sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear algo que Luzu no alcanzó a ver ―Mira, quiero que cuando llegues a casa, entres a la página que te voy a mandar y compres lo primero que te llame tu atención. ¿Sí?</p><p>Luzu había vuelto a asentir sin comprender mucho la situación y sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón, pero ignoró el mensaje hasta que llegó borracho a su casa. Tirado en el sillón, entrecerró los ojos para ver la página entre la oscuridad y, pensando que todo lo que le había dicho Lely era verdad y una excelente idea, compró lo que le pareció más bonito.</p><p>Ahora, encerrado en el cuarto principal de su casa y viendo la caja como si fuera un objeto maldito, Luzu tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. Todo habría sido más fácil si su borracho ser no hubiera escuchado a Lely, estaba que moría de la vergüenza de si quiera haber visto la tela en la caja. Pero, por otro lado, la ropa ya estaba ahí y no tenía nada de malo probársela, ¿verdad? Solo sería un desperdicio de dinero y de tiempo.</p><p>No hería a nadie si sucumbía a la tentación.</p><p>Así que sucumbió a la tentación.</p><p>Luzu soltó un sonido agudo de la sorpresa al descubrir que la tela era bastante suave al toque. La caja era más grande que su contenido: un par de medias largas de color negro y otras de color blanco pulcramente envueltas en papel decorativo. Ambas eran elegantes, pero las negras captaron primero su atención por la manera en que sus moños grandes y ostentosos le recordaban a Luzu a una muñeca de porcelana de calidad. Las tomó en sus manos, dejando a las medias blancas en la caja por el momento.</p><p>Dejó las medias en la cama, acomodándolas de manera cuidadosa una al lado de la otra. Sus manos temblaban un poco por lo que iba a hacer. Después se quitó sus zapatos y las calcetas y caminó descalzó por su cuarto para traer su espejo de cuerpo completo un poco más al centro de su habitación. No quería arruinarse a sí mismo la sorpresa viéndose antes de tiempo, era mejor que volteara cuando ya estuviera listo.</p><p>Los pantalones fueron lo siguiente en irse. Los aventó del otro lado de su cama sin cuidado. Pero no se atrevió a quitarse el buzo, realmente no tenía mucho con que cubrir su abdomen que entrara en la categoría de “sexy”. Ya después juzgaría si se iba o se quedaba.</p><p>Ese día, Luzu descubrió que ponerse medias era bastante difícil. Sus dedos se atoraban en cualquier pliegue y la tela se maltrataba si era descuidado, pero después de arduos momentos de trabajo, por fin logró ponerse las medias. Llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos, resaltando el largo y lo trabajado de sus piernas y terminando en moños de satín negro cuidadosamente acomodados.</p><p>Por un momento pensó que no le quedarían por su tamaño o que se romperían a mitad del intento, pero encajaban perfectamente. Si, sentía que en ciertas zonas le apretaban más de lo debido, pero eso solo les daba un efecto más sensual a sus piernas en su humilde opinión. Parecían más largas y esculturales, como si no pertenecieran a Luzu en primer lugar. No se reconocía, Luzu no sabía que era capaz de sentirse tal como una modelo de ropa atrevida.</p><p>Comenzó a posar frente al espejo, probando diferentes posturas que hicieran destacar sus piernas. Incluso con la sudadera puesta se veía bien, ya que ocultaba su ropa interior nada elegante y resaltaba el espacio entre su ropa y las medias. Con cada pose, iba perdiendo el miedo y la vergüenza.</p><p>― ¿Luzu?</p><p>Hasta que se cayó de cara al piso.</p><p>Ignoró el dolor del golpe en su frente y se levantó rápidamente del piso. Allí, en la puerta, Auron estaba parado con cara atónita, labios entreabiertos y ojos como platos. Parecía que había visto un fantasma, y Luzu deseaba que ojalá así hubiera sido.</p><p>― ¡¿A-auron?! ―Exclamó con voz aguda y temblorosa. Apenas salió de su estupor fue a esconderse detrás de la cama, agachándose como un niño asustado. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>―Hoy íbamos a hablar de la campaña, ¿lo olvidaste? ―Auron carraspeó. Parecía avergonzado, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima.</p><p>Luzu balbuceó. Lo había olvidado totalmente.</p><p>― ¡Pero la puerta estaba cerrada! ―Balbuceó.</p><p>―Entre por atrás. ―Auron se encogió de hombros. ―Cuando no contestaste tu teléfono a la tercera llamada, me preocupé un poco. Y la puerta estaba abierta, así que me invité a mi mismo a entrar.</p><p>―Oh</p><p>Luzu se quería morir en ese momento. ¡Que puta mala suerte tenía! Esto solo le pasaba a él, seguro.</p><p>―Deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar, ¿sabes? ―Luzu quiso reclamarle para conseguir un poco de su dignidad de vuelta. Quería que Auron se fuera y dejara de verlo con tanta intensidad; quería que la tierra se lo tragase, quería viajar en el tiempo y convencer a su yo del pasado a no hacerle caso a Lely. Dioses, quería hundirse en la miseria.</p><p>―Lo siento. ―Dijo Auron, sin hacer algún movimiento en irse. No parecía arrepentido. Con cada segundo que lo fijaba con la mirada, Luzu se tornaba más rojo y tenso. Estaba que explotaba de la vergüenza. Su respiración se atoró en su garganta cuando Auron por fin dejó de verle, solo para cerrar la puerta detrás de él y entrar a la habitación. En cuanto comenzó a caminar hacia él, Luzu se hizo bolita contra el mueble de noche, moviendo la lámpara y algunos botecitos de pastillas que yacían arriba con brusquedad.</p><p>― ¿Q-qué haces? ―Alcanzó a escupir con dificultad, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y no podía escuchar ni pensar claramente con el eco que hacía el retumbar de sus latidos contra sus oídos. Tragó en seco cuando Auron se arrodilló frente a él.</p><p>El depredador frente a la presa.</p><p>― ¿Por qué tan tímido ahora? ―Auron sonrió ladinamente. ― ¿Qué pasó con tu confianza de hace 5 minutos, mi niño?</p><p>―Y-yo…</p><p>―Si te ves tan bonito, no te asustes.</p><p>Luzu no podía comprender que rayos estaba pasando, todo iba tan rápido. Pero no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido ante el cumplido de Auron, desviando su mirada por la vergüenza. Tampoco pudo evitar saltar un poco en su lugar al sentir el deje de un toque contra una de sus piernas, ligero como una pluma, apenas ahí y Luzu sentía que esa zona comenzaba a arder debajo de la tela.</p><p>― ¿Puedo? ―Auron preguntó en un susurro y Luzu asintió tras unos segundos, cohibido. Todavía sentía el miedo y la vergüenza invadir su pecho, pero la curiosidad y la necesidad empezaban a florecer y ocupar espacio dentro de él.</p><p>Auron deslizó sus nudillos desde debajo de la rodilla hasta su tobillo de manera grácil, acostumbrándose a la suavidad de la tela y a su consistencia. Después apoyó las yemas de sus dedos contra la rodilla de Luzu, sin apretar ni cerrar el puño. Solo como una presencia constante y una promesa.</p><p>―No sabía que te gustara usar este tipo de prendas. ―Dijo, buscando la mirada de Luzu y ampliando su sonrisa cuando volvió a desviar el rostro. ―Vamos, mi niño, que no te de pena. Ahora estabas dando un espectáculo tan bonito.</p><p>Deslizó su pulgar con cuidado al espacio entre las rodillas de Luzu y comenzó a apartar sus piernas con suavidad.</p><p>―Separa tus piernas, cariño. ―Auron dijo con suavidad y Luzu sintió el cumplido viajar hasta su vientre bajo. Se estremeció. ―Quiero verte.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro que no sabía que contenía junto a un leve lloriqueo, sentía su cara arder y la sangre acumularse en dónde no quería, pero obedeció. Sus piernas temblaban ante la atención fija de Auron sobre él. Arrastró sus pies contra la alfombra, moviendo un poco el satín de lugar. Auron lo acomodó en su lugar con suavidad, aflorando todos los nervios de Luz en su camino.</p><p>Después, cuando Luzu temblaba en su lugar y buscaba hundirse contra el lado del colchón, Auron se alejó un poco. Se deleitó en la vista que encontró, toda una obra de arte que necesitaba desesperadamente de su atención.</p><p>―Abre un poco más, mi niño. ―Ordenó con voz suave y melosa. Algo en él se removió cuando Luzu lo obedeció sin chistar. La única señal de contrariedad en él provenía de sus ojos, perdiéndose fácilmente de las lágrimas acumuladas y las mejillas sonrojadas. ―Buen chico.</p><p>Auron había encontrado un tesoro, oro en el estado más puro. Ni los diamantes en su cofre se comparaban a la manera en que Luzu se estremecía con fuerza, tratando de mantener sus piernas en su lugar en una lucha de voluntades que Auron claramente había ganado. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera recibido mucha pelea.</p><p>― ¿Qué te parece si movemos esto a la cama, mi niño? ―Preguntó. El gemido de Luzu fue su única respuesta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Las medias de Luzu https://s.yimg.com/aah/spicylingeriestore/satin-ruffle-bow-thigh-highs-68.png</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>